


아파도 여기서 끝내야 해 (Although it Hurts, We should End it Here)

by JHnimm



Category: B1A4, VICTON (Band)
Genre: F/M, Family, Melodrama, Romance, Sad
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHnimm/pseuds/JHnimm
Summary: 아파도 여기서 끝내야 해 (Although it Hurts, We should End it Here)A story by JH Nimm ©Title: Although its Hurts, We should End it HereAlso known as: Our EndingGenre: Sad, Family, MelodramaRating: PG-15Length: OneshotKarakter, tempat, organisasi, agama, dan kejadian dalam cerita ini adalah fiksi.Happy reading… Thank you… :3





	아파도 여기서 끝내야 해 (Although it Hurts, We should End it Here)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: yang ditulis miring adalah FLASHBACK!!!
> 
> BGM:  
> Seo Eun Kwang (BtoB) – Like that Day  
> Mateo – Goodbye

== PROLOGUE ==  
Tidak peduli berapa banyak waktu yang telah kita habiskan bersama-sama, namun masih tidak ada perasaan bernama cinta yang mampu menelusup ke dalam ruang hati kita. Aku sendiri pun bertanya-tanya, apakah karena aku yang masih terlalu mencintainya atau karena aku hanya takut untuk melukaimu seperti bagaimana aku terluka olehnya? (August 12, 2020)  
\-------

Langit malam yang sudah larut itu semakin gelap, ditambah lagi dengan bulan yang tidak muncul malam ini dikarenakan awan mendung yang menyelimuti kota Seoul sejak petang tadi namun tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan turun. Dengan langkah yang sempoyongan, seorang laki-laki berusia awal 40-an itu menuju ke sebuah pintu berwarna hitam dan segera setelah sampai di depan pintu itu, dia menatapnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengarahkan jari telunjuknya untuk mulai menekan kata sandi untuk membuka pintu apartemennya itu.  
KLIK!  
Terdengar suara kunci yang terbuka setelah laki-laki bernama Jung Jinyoung itu selesai memasukkan kata sandinya. Dia pun membuka pintu berwarna hitam itu dan masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Sejenak dia hentikan langkahnya dan menatap sekitarnya. Sepi. Ya, sepi karena saat ini hanya ada dia di dalam apartemen yang luas itu sendirian. Jujur, ada rasa kehilangan saat mulai dari hari ini dia harus menjalani hidupnya sendirian lagi. Tidak ada yang menyambutnya saat pulang selarut apapun.  
Setelah menghela napasnya dan menepis berbagai pikiran dan penyesalan yang mulai menyerang batinnya, Jung Jinyoung pun menuju ke kamarnya. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur berukuran King yang terbalut dengan sprei berwarna biru muda itu tanpa mempedulikan sepatunya masih terpasang sempurna dan dasi yang masih terikat di lehernya. Perlahan, karena pengaruh alkohol yang cukup untuk mengambil alih pikirannya, dia pun tertidur.  
***

Sinar matahari pagi mulai menyorot menembus sela-sela gorden berwarna krem yang tergantung di kamar bernuansa biru tua itu. Di dalam kamar itu, tampak Jinyoung yang masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Menyadari pagi telah datang, perlahan Jinyoung pun membuka matanya dan dia menyadari bahwa tidak ada siapapun yang membangunkannya dan membantunya bersiap untuk berangkat ke kantornya. Tanpa dia sadari, tangannya terarah untuk membelai tempat tidurnya yang kosong dan hanya ada dirinya saja itu. Namun seketika itu juga dia menyadari bahwa memang sejak awal tidak pernah ada yang tidur di sana untuk menemaninya.  
Setelah mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya, Jinyoung menuju ke kamar mandi dan bersiap. Barulah setelah semua persiapannya selesai, Jinyoung menuju ke meja makan yang kini kosong, tidak ada sarapan yang biasanya tersaji untuk dia sarapan sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Tak bisa dipungkiri, dia memang merindukan sarapan yang dimasak langsung oleh seorang perempuan yang kini telah tidak ada lagi di sampingnya itu.  
***

Siang yang cukup terik. Saat itu, Jinyoung memutuskan untuk makan siang di luar setelah bertemu dengan calon investor baru di perusahaannya. Tanpa dia duga, seorang perempuan datang dan segera menghampirinya.  
“Rupanya kau di sini…” ucap perempuan itu.  
“Oh…” jawab Jinyoung singkat.  
Perempuan itu pun lantas duduk di depan Jinyoung yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya.  
“Bagaimana?” tanya perempuan itu.  
“Apa?” tanya Jinyoung balik.  
Perempuan itu mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Jinyoung hanya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaannya lagi.  
“Proses—”  
“Ahyoung-a…”  
Perempuan bernama Ahyoung, Yoo Ahyoung, itu agak terkejut saat Jinyoung memotong kata-katanya.  
“Bisakah kita tidak membahas ini dulu sekarang?”  
“Arasseo [Baiklah],”  
Jinyoung pun melanjutkan makan siangnya, sedangkan Ahyoung sibuk membicarakan hal-hal yang dia senangi yang sebenarnya Jinyoung tidak suka dengarkan.  
Setelah selesai makan siang, Ahyoung masih sibuk mengekor Jinyoung dan bahkan kini melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Jinyoung. Saat Ahyoung melingkarkan tangannya, Jinyoung sempat menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Ahyoung.  
“Wae [Kenapa]?” tanya Ahyoung.   
Jinyoung tidak memberi jawaban dan kemudian melanjutkan kembali langkahnya. Sejujurnya, saat ini dia sama sekali tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun, termasuk Ahyoung. Namun apa yang bisa dia lakukan saat Ahyoung kini bersamanya dan hanya akan terus mengikutinya.  
***

“Noona…” sapa seorang laki-laki berwajah tampan itu sambil menyodorkan sebotol minuman pada seorang perempuan berjas putih yang tengah sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen itu.  
“Oh? Gomawo, Seungwoo-ya…” ucap perempuan itu sambil menerima minuman itu.  
“Sedang sibuk?” tanya laki-laki bernama Seungwoo itu.  
“Lumayan…” jawab perempuan bernama Jihyeon itu. “Kau tahu, bulan ini banyak sekali acara yang melibatkan anak-anak, jadi aku harus lebih memperhatikannya,”  
Seungwoo hanya menatap Jihyeon. Sekilas saja, dia tahu bahwa Jihyeon sebenarnya sedang mencoba menyibukkan dirinya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari hal yang saat ini sedang dia tempuh itu. Sebenarnya, ada satu hal yang ingin dia beritahukan pada Jihyeon, namun urung karena dia tahu saat ini Jihyeon akan berada dalam kesulitan lagi jika dia mengatakannya.  
“Noona, sesibuk apapun, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan agar jangan sampai kau lupa makan dan lupa istirahat. Ingat, ada aku yang akan selalu membantumu,” ucap Seungwoo.  
Jihyeon hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Seungwoo yang juga sedang tersenyum padanya.  
“Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali bekerja,” ucap Seungwoo seraya meninggalkan ruangan Jihyeon.  
Ddrrt ddrrt~  
Baru saja Seungwoo pergi, ponsel Jihyeon bergetar dan itu merupakan pesan dari Sunhwa yang merupakan kakak kandung Seungwoo.  
Berkasnya sudah kuterima, akan kuantarkan ke tempatmu nanti.  
Sebuah pesan singkat dari Sunhwa yang membuat Jihyeon tenggelam dalam dilema. Dia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia harus bahagia, lega atau berat mendengar kabar dari Sunhwa ini. Jihyeon pun memutuskan untuk menelepon Sunhwa.  
“Oh?”  
“Eonni, tidak usah mengantarkannya, biar aku mengambil keduanya sepulang kerja nanti,”  
“Keduanya?”  
“Aku ingin menyerahkan berkas itu langsung padanya dan--”  
“Arasseo [Baiklah]…”  
Di sana, Sunhwa memotong pembicaraan Jihyeon karena dia tahu benar apa yang Jihyeon maksudkan dengan akan mengambil kedua berkas itu darinya.  
“Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu di kantorku,”  
“Baiklah,”  
“Jihyeon-a, bagaimana jika setelah itu kita pergi bersama?”  
“Mianhae Eonni [Maaf Eonni], ada yang harus kulakukan setelah dari tempatmu. Tapi aku pastikan setelah semuanya selesai, aku akan mentraktirmu di tempat yang bagus.”  
Setelah percakapan singkat itu, Jihyeon pun mengakhiri teleponnya dengan Sunhwa. Sejenak, Jihyeon menatap ke sebuah bingkai foto yang terpajang di meja kerjanya. Perlahan, ia pun mengambil bingkai foto itu dan memasukannya ke dalam laci meja kerjanya. Meskipun berat, tapi dia harus melakukannya karena sekarang semuanya telah berakhir.  
Rupanya, di balik pintu, masih ada Seungwoo yang memperhatikan Jihyeon dan hanya menatap Jihyeon dengan mata yang sedih saat mengetahui Jihyeon pasti berada dalam saat yang sulit saat ini namun dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk membantu Jihyeon.  
***

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 5 sore, dan itu artinya sudah waktunya pulang kerja. Jihyeon pun bersiap untuk menuju ke mobilnya, sebelum akhirnya Seungwoo menghentikannya.  
“Noona…”  
“Ya?”  
“Kau tampak terburu-buru, mau ke mana?”  
“Oh, ke kantor kakakmu,”  
Tanpa perlu menjelaskan lebih jauh, Jihyeon tahu pasti Seungwoo sudah tahu maksud kedatangannya ke kantor kakaknya.  
“Bagaimana jika kita berangkat bersama? Aku akan menjemput Sunhwa Noona juga,”  
“Kaja [Ayo],”  
Meskipun dengan menumpangi mobil yang berbeda, Jihyeon dan Seungwoo pergi ke kantor Sunhwa bersama-sama. Selama di perjalanan, Seungwoo terus memperhatikan mobil berwarna putih yang Jihyeon kendarai yang berada di depannya itu.  
“Ini pasti berat untukmu…” batin Seungwoo.  
Setelah 10 menit, Seungwoo dan Jihyeon sampai di kantor Sunhwa. Saat itu, Sunhwa sedang menunggu Jihyeon di ruangannya.  
“Oh, kau sudah datang? Masuklah,” ajak Sunhwa.  
“Noona…” ucap Seungwoo.  
“Kau juga datang?” tanya Sunhwa.  
“Aku datang untuk menjemputmu,” jawab Seungwoo.  
Jihyeon dan Seungwoo pun masuk ke ruangan Sunhwa. Setelah Jihyeon duduk, sebelum menyerahkan berkas itu pada Jihyeon, Sunhwa menyuruh Seungwoo mengambilkan minum.  
“Gwaenchanhayo [Kau tidak apa-apa]?” tanya Sunhwa seraya duduk di depan Jihyeon.  
Jihyeon hanya menjawab Sunhwa dengan senyuman, senyuman yang sebenarnya tampak pahit bagi Sunhwa.  
“Kalau begitu…”  
Ucapan Sunhwa tertahan saat melihat Seungwoo sudah kembali dengan 3 gelas minuman yang dia bawakan dan menunggu sampai Seungwoo menaruh ketiga gelas itu di meja.  
“Jihyeon-a…”  
“Hm?”  
Sunhwa pun menaruh dua map berwarna biru tua itu di atas meja.  
“Gomawo [Terima kasih], Eonni,”   
Hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Jihyeon saat Sunhwa memberikan dua map berwarna biru tua itu padanya.  
“Jihyeon-a, tapi mengapa kau harus mengambil miliknya juga? Aku bisa menyerahkan langsung padanya besok,”  
“Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan dengannya… untuk terakhir kalinya,”  
“Baiklah. Tapi semoga urusan kalian selesai dengan baik dan aku harap setelah ini, kau akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu,”  
“Gomawoyo jeongmal [Terima kasih banyak],”  
“Gwaenchanha [Tidak apa-apa], sudah tugasku untuk membantumu,”  
“Aku sudah janji padamu nanti, cari saja tanggal yang kosong dan aku akan mentraktirmu makan,”  
Sunhwa menggenggam tangan Jihyeon.  
“Kau melaluinya dengan baik,”  
Jihyeon juga menggenggam tangan Sunhwa.  
Ya, tanpa harus banyak berkata-kata, Jihyeon dan Sunhwa dapat saling memahami dengan baik karena memang mereka telah lama berteman bahkan sejak masih kuliah karena mereka tinggal satu kamar di asrama.  
“Kalau begitu, sekarang aku harus pergi,” ucap Jihyeon.  
“Ke mana?” tanya Sunhwa.  
“Bagaimana jika aku mengantarmu,” ucap Seungwoo.  
“Gwaenchanha [Tidak apa-apa], lagipula aku membawa mobilku,” jawab Jihyeon.  
Jihyeon pun mengambil kedua map berwarna biru tua itu dan berpamitan dana Sunhwa dan Seungwoo. Saat Jihyeon keluar dari ruangan Sunhwa, Seungwoo menatap Sunhwa.  
“Mwo [Apa]?” tanya Sunhwa saat adiknya menatapnya.  
“Molla [Tidak tahu],” jawab Seungwoo seraya meninggalkan ruangan Sunhwa.  
“Oh, anak itu…” gerutu Sunhwa.  
Seungwoo pun mengejar Jihyeon sampai ke parkiran.  
“Noona…” teriak Seungwoo sebelum Jihyeon masuk ke mobilnya.  
Jihyeon hanya menatap Seungwoo yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.  
Tanpa berkata-kata, Seungwoo memeluk Jihyeon dengan erat. Tentu saja, pelukan Seungwoo yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Jihyeon terkejut. Jihyeon hendak mendorong Seungwoo, namun ia merasakan selain memeluknya, Seungwoo juga perlahan membelai rambutnya. Bahkan melalui pelukan itu, Jihyeon dapat merasakan perasaan Seungwoo padanya yang tidak pernah Seungwoo ungkapkan itu.  
“Noona, kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik. Jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan selalu ada untukmu,” ucap Seungwoo.  
“Seungwoo-ya…”  
Seungwoo pun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia genggam kedua bahu Jihyeon dan menatap pada kedua mata Jihyeon langsung.  
“Noona, kau pasti bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Jadi mulai sekarang, kau harus lebih banyak tersenyum dan aku yakin kebahagiaan itu akan segera datang,”  
Jihyeon hanya menatap Seungwoo dan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tersenyum di hadapan Seungwoo yang selalu mempedulikan dan memperlakukannya dengan baik itu.  
“Gomawo [Terima kasih], Seungwoo-ya…”  
Seungwoo pun membukakan pintu mobil Jihyeon dan mengantarkan kepergian Jihyeon sampai mobil Jihyeon benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.  
***

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.00. Terbilang masih terlalu dini bagi Jinyoung untuk pulang ke rumah, namun dengan semua hal yang telah terjadi selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini membuatnya sangat lelah. Meskipun ada Ahyoung, namun hari ini entah apa yang membawanya untuk pulang ke apartemennya lebih awal.  
“Oh, wasseo [kau sudah pulang]?”  
Segera setelah Jinyoung membuka pintu apartemennya yang berwarna hitam itu, dia mendengar sebuah suara yang sebenarnya begitu dia rindukan itu menyambutnya. Mata Jinyoung pun mendapati seorang perempuan sedang menunggunya.  
“Oh…” jawab Jinyoung sambil masuk ke dalam apartemennya.  
Jinyoung menatap perempuan itu dan kemudian duduk di depannya.  
“Kau masih belum mengganti kata sandi pintunya?” tanya perempuan itu.  
“Aku belum menemukannya,” jawab Jinyoung.  
Tanpa banyak berbasa-basi lagi, perempuan itu akhirnya menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna biru tua itu pada Jinyoung.  
“Ini…”  
Ucapan Jinyoung tertahan saat ia sadar bahwa isi dalam map berwarna biru tua itu adalah hal yang akan mengubah hidupnya sekali lagi.  
“Mulai saat ini, kita tidak akan berurusan terhadap satu sama lain lagi. Terima kasih atas 7 tahun selama kita bersama ini,”  
“Jihyeon-a…”  
Pada akhirnya, Jinyoung menyebutkan nama perempuan yang telah hidup bersamanya selama 7 tahun terakhir sebelum akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bercerai. Ya, isi dari map berwarna biru itu adalah surat perceraian mereka yang secara sah telah diputuskan oleh pengadilan.  
“Jeongmal kkeuciya [Ini benar-benar berakhir]?”  
Jinyoung beranjak dari duduknya.  
“Aku rasa, tidak ada yang harus kita bicarakan lagi karena sekarang semuanya telah diputuskan dan aku harap, mulai sekarang, kau juga bisa menemukan kebahagiaanmu tanpa ada lagi penghalang, aku,”  
Jihyeon beranjak dari duduknya dan hendak meninggalkan Jinyoung. Namun Jinyoung menahannya dan memeluknya dari belakang.  
“Jihyeon-a…”  
Sebuah pelukan untuk pertama kalinya setelah 7 tahun dan pelukan yang datang tepat setelah mereka mengakhiri pernikahan mereka. Pun, selama 7 tahun ini mereka tidak pernah berhubungan layaknya suami-istri lainnya. Tetapi tidak dapat dipungkiri, meskipun memang pada awalnya mereka menikah bukan atas dasar cinta, setelah hidup bersama selama 7 tahun, pada akhirnya perasaan itu perlahan datang. Namun sayangnya, akhir yang mereka pilih bukanlah akhir yang membahagiakan.  
“Geuman [Hentikan],” ucap Jihyeon.  
Terdengar sangat dingin bagi Jinyoung hingga akhirnya Jinyoung melepaskan pelukannya.  
“Semuanya sudah berakhir, jadi kumohon, mulai saat ini lepaskan aku,”  
Jinyoung pun menggenggam tangan Jihyeon.  
“Maaf dan terima kasih,”  
“Untuk apa?”  
“Maaf karena aku telah mengikatmu dalam pernikahan ini, dan maafkan aku jika selama 7 tahun ini aku tidak pernah bisa membuatmu bahagia sebagai seorang suami. Maafkan aku atas semuanya. Juga, terima kasih telah menerimaku dan bersedia untuk hidup bersama denganku selama 7 tahun ini. Terima kasih telah menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Meskipun ini sangat singkat, aku akan mengingatnya sebagai kenangan yang indah,”  
Jihyeon hanya menatap Jinyoung dan perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangan Jinyoung. Dia takut, dengan semua yang Jinyoung lakukan, itu hanya akan membuatnya berubah pikiran.  
“Na do [Aku juga]…” hanya itu kata yang sanggup keluar dari mulut Jihyeon.  
“Jihyeon-a…”  
“Semoga kau bahagia,”  
Jihyeon hendak meninggalkan Jinyoung.  
“Apa benar-benar tidak ada kesempatan bagi kita untuk mengulangi semuanya lagi dari awal?”  
Langkah Jihyeon sempat terhenti saat mendengar pertanyaan Jinyoung. Namun dengan semua yang telah terjadi, meskipun memang perasaannya untuk Jinyoung telah sedikit tumbuh di ruang hatinya, ia tidak mau jatuh di lubang yang sama. Jihyeon pun meninggalkan Jinyoung, benar-benar meninggalkan Jinyoung tanpa menatapnya lagi.  
“Jihyeon-a…”  
***

Flashback 7 tahun yang lalu…   
Malam itu, di sebuah restoran yang bernuansa megah dan mewah, tampak dua keluarga sedang bertemu. Ya, kedua keluarga itu adalah keluarga Lee, yang merupakan keluarga pemilik rumah sakit khusus kanker yang cabangnya tersebar di seluruh Korea dengan keluarga Jung, yang merupakan keluarga pemilik perusahaan produksi alat-alat medis dan kesehatan yang sangat terkenal. Ya, mereka adalah keluarga Jihyeon dan Jinyoung.  
“Aku yakin Jihyeon akan menjadi pasangan yang sempurna untuk uri Jinyoung,” ucap ayah Jinyoung.  
“Benar, aku juga yakin, Jinyoung yang sudah sangat sukses di usia muda ini akan sangat pantas untuk uri Jihyeon,” ucap ayah Jihyeon.  
Perbincangan panjang tentang perjodohan Jinyoung dan Jihyeon pun terus berlangsung tanpa memberi waktu untuk Jihyeon dan Jinyoung memberi pendapat mereka tentang perjodohan ini.  
“Bagaimana jika kita beri waktu pada mereka untuk lebih saling mengenal?” tanya ayah Jinyoung.  
“Geurae,” jawab ibu Jihyeon.  
“Jihyeon-a, Jinyoung-a, kalian boleh keluar untuk saling berbincang,” ucap ayah Jihyeon.  
“Ne [Baik],” jawab Jihyeon.  
Jihyeon pun beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan tempat kedua keluarga bertemu.  
“Jinyong-a, cepat ikuti Jihyeon,” ucap ibu Jinyoung.  
Jinyoung pun keluar dan mengikuti Jihyeon yang ternyata menuju ke rooftop.  
Sesampainya di rooftop, tidak ada yang mereka bicarakan. Jihyeon hanya menatap kota Seoul yang diselimuti langit malam itu, sedangkan Jinyoung hanya memperhatikan Jihyeon.  
“Bagaimana menurutmu?”  
Pada akhirnya, Jinyoung membuka obrolan dan berdiri di samping Jihyeon.  
“Tidak ada pilihan lain,” jawab Jihyeon.  
Jinyoung masih menatap Jihyeon. Dia cukup dibuat heran dengan Jihyeon yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan perjodohan mereka ini.  
“Kau sama sekali tidak keberatan? Menikah denganku, laki-laki yang bahkan tidak kau kenali sama sekali,”  
“Bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah kau juga tidak mengenalku sama sekali,”  
Jinyoung terkejut dengan Jihyeon yang justru hanya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan juga. Namun seketika saat ia teringat akan bagaimana gadis yang begitu ia cintai menyakitinya, ia pun memutuskan untuk menerima perjodohan dengan Jihyeon, gadis yang hanya namanya saja yang dia dengar sebagai dokter spesialis kanker yang terkenal di Korea itu.  
“Kurasa memang tidak ada pilihan lain…” ucap Jinyoung.  
***

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Jinyoung dan Jihyeon. Jinyoung dengan pakaian serba putih sedang menunggu sang mempelai perempuan di depan altar. Matanya memperhatikan Jihyeon yang tengah berjalan menuju ke altar dengan diantarkan oleh ayahnya. Bahkan saat ayah Jihyeon menyerahkan tangan Jihyeon padanya, Jinyoung masih menatap Jihyeon yang tampak sangat cantik dalam balutan gaun pengantin itu.  
“Kau yakin kita akan lanjutkan ini?” tanya Jinyoung.  
Jihyeon belum memberi jawaban, namun saat matanya menangkap sosok Woo Jihoon di barisan para tamu yang menghadiri pernikahannya, Jihyeon pun mengangguk mantap. Jinyoung pun mengikuti tatapan Jihyeon dan menemukan sesosok laki-laki yang juga tengah menatap Jihyeon.  
“Ah, cham…” dengus Jinyoung.  
“Jangan berpura-pura seolah kau juga tulus dalam pernikahan ini,”  
Ucapan Jihyeon membuat Jinyoung terkejut.  
“Apa maksudmu?”  
“Aku juga tahu, kau menikahiku karena kau ditinggalkan oleh gadis yang sangat kau cintai untuk mengejar impiannya,”  
“Dari mana kau tahu?”  
Jihyeon hanya tersenyum licik saat menemukan bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama munafik dengan menerima perjodohan bahkan menikah hanya demi membalaskan dendam sakit hati yang mereka alami saat mereka sama-sama ditinggalkan oleh orang yang mereka cintai.  
“Bagaimana? Apa sudah bisa dimulai?” tanya pendeta yang baru saja datang itu.  
Jihyeon dan Jinyoung hanya saling bertatapan.  
“Baiklah…”  
Pendeta pun bersiap dan mulai membacakan sumpah pernikahan untuk Jihyeon dan Jinyoung.  
“Jung Jinyoung, apakah kau bersedia menerima Lee Jihyeon sebagai istrimu, baik dalam susah maupun senang, sehat ataupun sakit?”  
Jinyoung menatap Jihyeon.  
“I do!” jawab Jinyoung.  
“Lee Jihyeon, apakah kau bersedia menerima Jung Jinyoung sebagai suamimu, baik dalam susah maupun senang, sehat ataupun sakit?”  
Jihyeon menatap Jinyoung yang juga sedang menatapnya itu.  
“I… do…” jawab Jihyeon.  
***

== THE END ==

== EPILOGUE ==  
Pada akhirnya, kita harus memilih jalan perpisahan ini sebagai yang terbaik bagi kita. Bukan karena aku tidak dapat mulai mencintaimu, tetapi aku hanya ingin mulai saat ini kita berhenti saling menyakiti satu sama lain dan berhenti menyakiti diri kita sendiri dan mulai menemukan kebahagiaan kita sendiri. (August 13, 2020)


End file.
